1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic apparatus and in particular to the indication of a setting status of the image-processing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographic apparatus in which the setting status of the image-processing operation can be adjusted is proposed.
A photographic apparatus such as that of Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-282178, displays an image after the image-processing operation corresponding to the setting status (parameter) of the image-processing operation.
Furthermore, a photographic apparatus is proposed that has a plurality of image tone modes, which are combinations of the setting status including the preset values of saturation, hue, sharpness, contrast, etc., and which can be selected.
However, it is not easy to recognize the color status corresponding to the preset values of saturation and hue, even if the image is displayed after the image-processing operation.
Furthermore, it is difficult to imagine the tone of the image corresponding to the setting status of the image-processing operation.